


Волшебная сила... искусства

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Русреал!АУ, Сатира, Юмор, стеб, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Даже в зрелом возрасте можно найти свое истинное призвание. И обрести настоящее сокровище.





	Волшебная сила... искусства

Майору милиции Валентину Могильникову в жизни повезло — он нашел свое истинное призвание, пусть и осознал его уже в довольно зрелом возрасте. Случилось это довольно неожиданно, хотя ситуация, в общем, была банальной: очередной рейд по подпольным видеосалонам. В куче конфискованной порнухи нежданно-негаданно попалась Валентину пара бриллиантов — «Щелкунчик» и «Лебединое озеро».

Сослуживцы решили, что Могильников ушел в запой — а он смотрел и пересматривал оба балета, раз по пять подряд. Запоем. Тогда-то и понял наконец, что истинное его призвание — быть творцом. Самому, увы, не воспарить невесомо над сценой — годы не те. Но Валентин твердо вознамерился оставить службу ради служения искусству, мечтая растить звезд балета и создавать собственные шедевры.

Заветной мечтой поделился Валентин с единственным человеком — полковником Пикиной, своей начальницей и по совместительству любовницей. Серафима эту блажь не одобрила. Была она женщина выдающаяся во всех отношениях, особенно в области груди и бедер, чего не могла скрыть даже строгая форменная одежда, но проявление полета творческой фантазии одобряла только в делах постельных. Уговаривала одуматься, сулила повышение, грозила увольнением, но Валентин твердо стоял на своем. А тут как раз срок подошел уйти на пенсию по выслуге, чем майор не преминул воспользоваться. Разобиженная Пикина намекнула прозрачно, чтобы убирался предатель с глаз долой подальше — и Валентин сменял свою «однушку» на квартирку в заштатном райцентре Новоерске (что до недавнего времени числился поселком городского типа Новые Ерки). Уверенный, что в российской глубинке непременно отыщутся самородки.

Новую жизнь Валентин решил начать с чистого листа. И с перемены имени. Этот момент давно был им продуман. Великолепный псевдоним «Парсифаль Грей», повторяемый в голос и шепотом на все лады, ласкал его слух. Не теряя времени, новоиспеченный Парсифаль отправился на поиски местного очага культуры — и вскоре обнаружил его переоборудованным под торговый центр, где как раз удачно сдавалось в аренду полуподвальное помещение, в котором прежде занималась полуподпольная секция карате.

Преобразив полуподвал с помощью заказанных в местном же кооперативе пары зеркал и деревянного станка, Парсифаль наведался в единственную в Новоерске типографию. Там не поскупились на пятьдесят оттенков серого, и вскоре ветхие городские трехэтажки и неровно покрашенные ларьки украшали рекламные плакаты школы танцев «ГрейДэнс». Заказал Парсифаль и партию листовок, и, заняв стратегический пост в ближайшей подворотне, минут сорок наблюдал, как смурной пацан раздает их около универмага. Местные жители рекламки с недоверием, но все-таки брали.

 

Стрелки часов неумолимо приближались к девяти, и обескураженный Парсифаль нервно грыз ноготь большого пальца. Несмотря на рекламную кампанию, новоеркинцы не торопились знакомить своих чад с «ГрейДэнсом». Ни один любопытный до сих пор даже не сунул носа в его школу-студию.

Робкий стук в дверь заставил Парсифаля радостно встрепенуться. На пороге возник… тот самый пацан, днем раздававший рекламные листки. Один из них он, втянув голову в плечи и уставившись себе под ноги, протягивал сейчас Грею.

— Добро пожаловать! — сердечно приветствовал первого посетителя приободрившийся Парсифаль. — Хочешь посвятить свою жизнь служению сложному, но благородному искусству танца?

У пацана отпала челюсть. Он застыл, но все-таки нерешительно кивнул.

— Проходи, проходи же! — засуетился Грей, легонько подталкивая потенциального ученика на середину зала. В зеркалах отразились угловатая подростковая фигура, одетая в затертые вареные джинсы и куцую куртку, густые коротко стриженные волосы… Взгляд пацан упорно не поднимал.

— Э-э… да. Ты любишь танцевать, не так ли? — Парсифаль снова добился кивка, на этот раз чуть более уверенного. — Э-э-э… ну, к примеру… покружись немного?

Пацан глубоко вдохнул, а потом крутанулся на одной ноге. Его силуэт смазался, будто подростка подхватил торнадо.

— Отлично! — восхитился Парсифаль. — А теперь посмотрим, какой у тебя прыжок. Подпрыгни на месте… хватит, хватит, достаточно! — Рассохшиеся доски пола отчетливо затрещали, и Парсифаль мог бы поклясться, что разлохматившаяся макушка пару раз почти коснулась потолка.

— Какой прыжок! Какие потрясающие данные! — восторженно прокомментировал он. «Вот оно! Вот мой будущий Спартак, Зигфрид, Дезире…» — Да, кстати, как тебя зовут?

Пацан наконец поднял на него карие глаза, опушенные длиннющими ресницами, и, неожиданно залившись румянцем, почти прошептал:

— Вера.

Парсифаль застыл с открытым ртом. Пацан… точнее, пацанка пугливо косилась на него из-под взлохмаченной челки. Он перевел дух.

— Верочка! Не сомневайся — ты станешь великой балериной! Последнее, что нам осталось проверить, — гибкость. Наклонись, пожалуйста, назад. Так сильно, как сможешь.

Он шагнул к будущей великой балерине и положил ей руки на талию. Просто чтобы не дать упасть. Но в следующую секунду упал сам. Точнее — отлетел в дальний угол зала. Удар ногой с разворота был выполнен в высшей степени технично. Краем сознания Парсифаль вспомнил, что раньше в поселке городского типа из внеурочных занятий была лишь та самая полуподпольная секция карате.

— Какая амплитуда! А выворотность! Какая красота и точность движений! — восхищенно бормотал он, лежа на полу и глядя снизу вверх на рассерженную богиню….

 

Через год «ГрейДэнс» отправился на фестиваль в областной центр со своим первым моноспектаклем. Название для него выбрали простое и емкое: «Маленькая Вера». Исполнительница заглавной роли смущенно принимала цветы и овации, гордый постановщик тоже стоял на сцене — на безопасном расстоянии от своей примы. А потом за кулисы явилась Серафима и заявила без предисловий:

— Вот что, Валентин, бросай ты свой Нью-Ерк вместе с тем подвалом.

— Возвращайся, будешь самодеятельность развивать — главк указание дал, — продолжила тему Пикина уже сидя за столиком в лучшем городском ресторане «Глазастый поросенок», где они с Парсифалем распили бутылочку армянского коньяка, а Вера с удовольствием съела пару отбивных с картошечкой фри и теперь не спеша лакомилась шоколадным мороженым. — Да и я соскучилась, Валенька. — Серафима томно вздохнула и игриво качнула белокурым локоном.

Парсифаль почувствовал неодолимое притяжение бюста третьего размера, но тут же опомнился.

— А как же Вера?

— А Веру мы не бросим. В юридический колледж устроим. Девке учиться надо, а то она, кроме «ГрейДэнса» вашего, знать ничего не будет. Согласна, Веруня?

Вера не колебалась ни секунды.

— Конечно, теть Сима! А… в цирк сходим?

— И в цирк сходим, и в Москву съездим… да хоть в Париж! — Серафима по-матерински улыбнулась Вере, и теперь уже две пары женских глаз выжидающе уставились на Валентина-Парсифаля.

— Двое на одного? — шутливо вопросил тот. — Думаете, сможете убедить меня?

— Мы постараемся, — переглянувшись, в один голос ответили его богини.

Официант торжественно водрузил на стол великолепный ананас.


End file.
